


Seven Deadly Sins - Lust #2

by georgiesmith



Category: Man From U.N.C.L.E.
Genre: Gen, Humor, Lust, Picture, Poster, sin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-27
Updated: 2011-12-27
Packaged: 2017-10-28 06:46:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/304914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/georgiesmith/pseuds/georgiesmith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Made for the LiveJournal community Network Command's "Seven Deadly Sins" challenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seven Deadly Sins - Lust #2

  
[   
](http://s579.photobucket.com/albums/ss233/george1138/sin/?action=view&current=lust_02.jpg)   


Please do not reprint, repost or reproduce without permission. Thanks!


End file.
